Bright Lights Challenge Book
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: I have decided to join the members of my forum Bright Lights in their challenges. This story will contain all my Bright Lights forum challenges.
1. Drabble

**I have decided to join in my forum's challenges! As they come up I will do each one.**

 **Challenge**

 **Challenge Name - Drabble**

 **Word Count - Exactly 100**

 **Description - Write about anything warriors related but it must be 100 words**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

* * *

Heathertail watched the horizon with tearful eyes. She remembered the times of fun with Lionblaze. She shook the thought out of her head though with thoughts of loyalty to WindClan.

"Why is my mind tainted with thoughts of him?" She asked herself, "It will only make me a burden." She turned and padded away. Tears flooded her eyes. _My life was ruined by a single disaster... Why, Lionblaze? Why?_

Little did she know that Lionblaze had been looking at the same horizon. Thoughts flooding his mind. Thoughts of love for a cat of different origins. Love for Cinderheart of ThunderClan.

* * *

 **This was the Drabble challenge. I plan on doing quite a few more. Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


	2. The Dark vs The Light Allegiances

**Hey guys! Its me Sayori! I am here with another challenge. This challenge is multiple part ;)**

 **Challenge Na** **me: The Dark vs The Light**

 **Word Count: at least 2,000 (for me these 2,000 words will be spread across multiple parts.)**

 **Description:** **Write a story about a prophecy that can really go either way. Make it related to two cats one training in the Dark Forest and one training in StarClan. Make it more interesting with a vague prophecy and cats named after the light and dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors :(**

* * *

 **The Prophecy of Light and Dark**

 _The darkness and light will fight. Their battles will end many lives... Stop them... or protect them... the future is in their paws..._

* * *

 **DawnClan**

 **Leader:** Dewstar - Thick furred silver she-cat with deep blue eyes and long sharp claws

 **Deputy:** Sunstorm - Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Dimtail - Wiry white tom with a black tipped tail and dull amber eyes _Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

 **Senior Warriors:**

Silverfern - Silver she-cat with dark green eyes and jagged black stripes _Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

Darkclaw - Jet black tom with bright amber eyes _Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Grayripple - Gray tom with wavy long fur and yellow eyes _Apprentice: Echopaw_

 **Warriors:**

Morningflight - Swift ginger she-cat with passionate yellow eyes

Shadowfur - Dark gray soft-furred tom with black patches and green eyes _Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Heatherwhisker - Deep ginger she-cat with hazel eyes. She is Rabbitfur's mate

Jaytalon - Black tom with gray stockings and amber eyes. Cloudfall's mate

Ribbitfur - Light brown tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail. He is Heatherwhisker's mate

Moonfur - White as the moon she-cat with glinting blue eyes and black flecks

Soottail - Broad-shouldered gray tom with a soot black tipped tail and green eyes

Stormwhisker - Gray tom with black tabby markings and white points; yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - Wiry light gray tabby she-cat with emotion-less green eyes

Ripplepaw - Blue-gray tom with three gray stripes on his back; hazel eyes

Featherpaw - White she-cat with fur as fluffy as a kit's; blue eyes

Echopaw - Gray she-cat with black swirl like patterns as well as amber eyes

Frostpaw - White tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Hazelstrike - White she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes

 **Kits:**

Riverkit - Blue-gray tom with faint black tabby markings and white chest; blue eyes

Lightkit - Golden-furred she-kit with a white chest and underbelly; amber eyes

Mistkit - Light gray she-kit with darker tabby markings and green eyes

 **Elders:**

Poppywing - Ginger she-cat with a dark ginger stripe down her back and a white underbelly; green eyes

Blacktail - White tom with black patches and a black tail; amber eyes

 **DuskClan**

 **Leader:** Moonstar - Black tom with a large white patch on his back and green eyes. _Apprentice: Windpaw_

 **Deputy:** Silverstripe - White short-furred she-cat with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Icecloud - Black tom with cloudy white patches dotting his thick fur; frost blue eyes

 **Senior Warriors:**

Pinefeather - Lithe gray tabby tom with pine green eyes

Frostwind - Silver she-cat with golden flecks and hazel eyes. _Apprentice: Shadepaw_

 **Warriors:**

Nightwhisper - Black she-cat with starry yellow eyes

Shadeclaw - Thin white-furred she-cat. Her white fur fades into a light gray as it goes down to her paws; green eyes

Whitefur - Broad-shouldered thick-furred white tom with large pointy claws and blue eyes

Nettletail - Dark brown she-cat with harsh green eyes. She has two large scars on the right side of her face from her most recent battle

Spiderwhisker - Black thin-whiskered tom with yellow eyes. Blackfrost's brother, and Blackflower's mate

Blackfrost - Black she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Spiderwhisker's sister

Gingerclaw - White tom with ginger patches and soft golden eyes

Leafeyes - Silver tom with leaf green eyes and black flecks

Gorsepelt - Wiry brown tabby tom with deep green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Shadepaw - Jet black thick-furred tom with glowing green eyes

Windpaw - Small sand colored she-cat with yellow eyes and a puffy tail

 **Queens:**

Blackflower - Black calico she-cat with gold eyes. Spiderwhisker's mate

 **Kits:**

Littlekit - Tiny black tom with hazel eyes

Darkkit - Dark gray calico tom with whip-thin whiskers, deep gold eyes, and a fluffy white underbelly

 **Elders:**

Shadowwish - Dark gray thin-furred tom with a white underbelly and bright silvery blue eyes. He is Goldenheart's mate

Goldenheart - Free-spirited golden-yellow she-cat with dark gold eyes. She is Darkwish's mate

 **Outside the Clans**

Jet - Black tom with hatred filled amber eyes and a large scar runing across the side of his body

* * *

 **I will get the first full part up in a bit :)**


	3. The Dark vs The Light Part 1

**This is basically my first part of the second challenge I am doing! If you haven't read through the allegiances I highly suggest you do, but even if you don't, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own warrior cats**

* * *

 **The Prophecy of Dark and Light**

 _The darkness and light will fight. Their battles will end many lives... Stop them... or protect them... the future is in their paws..._

* * *

~Normal P.O.V.~

The two clan leaders sat impatiently next to eachother as the StarClan cats began to appear.

"What is the meaning of this?" The first leader growled, "Why are we sharing a dream?"

"Enough, Dewstar." One of the StarClan cats ordered, "We have a prophecy. The prophecy of dark and light." Dewstar flicked her tail back and forth and the other leader, Moonstar just tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Moonstar asked.

"We do not have time to explain everything so here is our prophecy." The same cat declared, " _The darkness and light will fight. Their battles will end many lives... Stop them... or protect them... the future is in their paws..._ " Moonstar and Dewstar watched fearfully as the starry figures dissapeared. They both awoke with a start in their own nests. Dewstar in DawnClan, and Moonstar in DuskClan.

 **...Around 6 moons later...**

"Riverkit! Lightkit! Mistkit! Get over here!" A cat named Hazelstrike called to her kits, "You must get to sleep! We can't have you exhausted for your apprentice ceremonies tomorrow!" The kits kept running from her with excitment for the next day burning in their pelts. Dewstar was watching Lightkit closely. The prophecy kept repeating in his head, and he couldn't help, but think Lightkit was the light it talked about.

Soon the she-cat gathered her kits and sent them off to bed. Dewstar nodded and went to his nest to get as good a night sleep as he possibly could.

 **...Meanwhile in DuskClan...**

"Darkkit! Littlekit!" Another queen named Blackflower was having the same problem as Hazelstrike. Blackflower however was quicker with her kits and she forced them to sleep as she curled up near them. Their leader Moonstar thought Darkkit was the dark the prophecy spoke of, but he wasn't quite sure. She padded into her den and curled up ready to sleep with hopefully no dream.

* * *

 **Very short I know, but the next one will be long! I promise! I hope you enjoyed this simple sort of intro type chapter though. ;)**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


End file.
